


new phone who dis?

by moonbinsonesie



Series: online [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Frequent updates, Group chat, M/M, Texting, hopefully my computer will be fixed, most likely the last social media book, probably could be considered a crack fic in some senses, stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbinsonesie/pseuds/moonbinsonesie
Summary: Minhyuk gets a new phone and finds five numbers already in the contact list





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardjazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/gifts), [because you're hella cool ily](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=because+you%27re+hella+cool+ily).



**1-899-###-####** created a new chat

* * *

 **1-899-###-####** added  **1-894-###-####** to the chat

* * *

 **1-899-###-####** added  **1-896-###-####** to the chat

* * *

 **1-899-###-####** added  **1-897-###-####** to the chat

* * *

 

 **1-899-###-####** added  **1-898-###-####** to the chat

* * *

 

  **1-899-###-####** added **1-800-** **###-####** to the chat

* * *

 

  **1-899-###-####** renamed the chat  **who are you guys?**

* * *

**1-899-###-####**

pls tell me who you are and why I have your contact information im very confused

 

 


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a snow day tomorrow so expect a fuckload of updates

**1-896-###-####**

Tell me who you are first and how you got this number???

For all I know you're all 53 and this is an elaborate plan to kill me

 

**1-898-###-####**

I don't know how I have your numbers.

I just got a new phone and these numbers were in there

**1-898-###-####**

Ah, yes sounds totally legit

But if you //are// telling the truth and these numbers were just in your phone

Then why would you text said random numbers?

Makes no sense try again later, serial killer

**1-898-###-####**

If you don't believe me then what am I supposed to do about it?

The names linked to your numbers were all just your numbers so i'm really confused right now

**1-897-###-####**

Oh hey there I just realized that this groupchat exists

Give me a minute to read what just happened

_ [read 9:32] _

Okay so I'm not saying that I believe you

But I believe you which is probably a terrible idea considering how you randomly just have 5 peoples phone numbers

but yolo maybe i should trust you hi my name is Cha Eunwoo

* * *

 Save  **1-897-###-####** as a contact?

[ **Yes** x No]

  **1-897-###-####** has been saved as **cha eunwoo my homie**

* * *

**1-898-###-####**

1-896-###-#### and 1-898-###-####

If i send a photo of myself, will you trust me?

**1-896-###-####**

idk

try it lets see what happens

**1-898-###-####**

well that sounds promising

i just stopped randomly on the streets to take a photo and like 30 old ladies in a coffee shop glared at me

yo im minhyuk ;)

** 1-986-###-#### **

okay

so after careful google search, i can determine that you probably didn't steal that photo 

so im trusting you because why tf not

what's up i'm jin jin

**1-899-###-####**

 WHAT THE HECK I WASN'T EXPECTING THAT

* * *

 Save  **1-896-###-####** as a contact?

[ **Yes** x No]

  **1-896-###-####** has been saved as  **mouse**

* * *

** cha eunwoo my homie   
**

O DANG TIME TO SHOW MY FACE

its hella cold where i am send help

[read at 10:23]

* * *

** 1-800-###-#### **

OH DANG 

I JUST WOKE UP HI

[delivered at 15:38]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ODN'T KNOW HOW PEOPLE TEXT AM I DOING THIS RIGHT I DONT HAVE FRIENDS


	3. three

** 1-894-###-#### **

okay but am i the only one that thinks that bread dough looks like old person skin???

**minhyuk**

whAT

** 1-894-###-#### **

OH DAMN

WRONG GROUPCHAT

...

wait a minute

what even is this groupchat anyways?

who are you guys???

 

**mouse**

scroll up

 

** 1-894-###-#### **

.. alright

[read at 18:26]

ALRIGHT IM A RESPONSIBLE ADULT

so like a responsible adult would, i am going to reveal personal information to strangers

my name is Kim Myungjun and I'm 23 years old and i take very low quality photos

come on, no response?

[read at 18:35]

* * *

**1-800-###-####**   


wHAT 

I MISSED EVERYBODY AGAIN???

[delivered at 23:27]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ sanha
> 
> check your phone more often ffs


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys im actually crying right now because my sister just described the ending of Of Mice and Men to me and I literally got attatched to Lennie within five minutes and ???? how ???? im gonna have to read this book next year its required and im gonna be crying in class send help i had to look at photos of astro to stop crying

**1-800-###-####**

hIII

I'm Sanha and im 17 years old!!!

I don't know if anybody is reading this but hi!!!!

 

**bread guy**

OH MY GOD

YOU'RE SO SMALL???

HOLY COW YOU'RE SIX YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME???

 

**mouse**

PLEASE PROTECT

 

**1-898-###-####**

okay

so are we trusting weird number guy?

i havent been reading the texts but i assume so

what's up im Moon Bin :))

* * *

 

 Save  **1-898-###-####** as a contact?

[ **Yes** x No]

  **1-898-###-####** has been saved as **nanana catman**

* * *

 

**cha eunwoo my homie**

well hello there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COULDN'T RESIST THE BINWOO
> 
> brb watching the giver


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY SLEPT MORE THAN THREE HOURS BE PROUD OF ME

** minhyuk **

guYAYS

HI

Im having a debate with my friend and I need to know if this photo looks like a white boy on instagram or not

its important

**mouse**

white boy

**bread guy**

white boy

**baby-face sanha**

white boy

**nanana catman**

white boy

**cha eunwoo my homie**

white boy

**minhyuk**

yes

i have now achieved Ultimate White Boyness **™**

**mouse**

you're korean though???

**minhyuk**

Ultimate White Boyness **™**

Well i gotta go to school

see ya


	6. six

** minhyuk **

help

im still at school

senior year 'n' all that stuff

**mouse**

your school holds night classes until eleven???

 

**bread guy**

ditch

 

**mouse**

do not ditch that's bad

 

**bread guy**

d i t c h

** minhyuk **

i wanna

but we have the strictest class monitor today

**bread guy**

hit him in the dead and ditch

 

**mouse**

aren't you supposed to be the oldest out of all of us?

you're a terrible influence

 

** bread guy **

:)


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been listening to same love by maclemore & ryan lewis and Girls Like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko for like hours now

**baby-face sanha**

!!! look i got a dog

**minhyuk**

...

it looks like you

**baby-face sanha**

no it doesnt!!!

* * *

**baby-face sanha** 's contact name has been changed to  **beagle boy**

* * *

 

**minhyuk**

you still look like a dog to me

**nanana catman**

dont flirt in a groupchat smh

**minhyuk**

we're not flirting though???

**mouse**

you're flirting

 

**cha eunwoo my homie**

Yeah. You guys are totally flirting.

**minhyuk**

I have been Betrayed™

**bread guy**

I bet you five bucks that minhyuk is blushing right now

[read at 13:32]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY SISTER KEEPS COMING UP BEHIND ME AND LOOKING AT MY SCREEN FUCC OFF


	8. eight

**minhyuk**

EUNWOO

IS THIS YOU???

**cha eunwoo my homie**

Yes that's me.

How do you have that photo?

**minhyuk**

i was checking out colleges and i saw you???

why was everybody calling you Dongmin though? 

[read 16:56]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short ass chapter i know i was distracted by binu compilations


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A FIVE PARAGRAPH ESSAY DUE BY THE END OF TODAY AND ITS 6:15 AND IVE ONLY WRITTEN ONE PARAGRAPH YET IM WRITING THIS NOW WHOOPS TIME TO BULLSHIT MY WAY THROUGH THE ESSAY DOES ANYBODY HAVE A FIVE PARAGRAPH ESSAY ON THE BENEFITS OF VEGETANARIANISM I CAN STEAL?

**minhyuk**

I am Dead Inside™

**cha eunwoo(?) my homie**

Why?

 

 **mouse**  
what else is new

**minhyuk**

wow jinwoo i feel loved

here's a play-by-lplay for the ONLY PERSON WHO CARES ABOUT ME

so i made you all in the sims because i'm a //good friend// right?

** beagle boy **

how sweat

 

**mouse**

*Sweet

 

**beagle boy**

shush your face

 

**cha eunwoo(?) my homie**

What is the sims?

* * *

Change  **cha eunwoo(?) my homie** 's contact name?

[ **Yes** x No]

 **cha eunwoo(?) my homie** has been changed to  **dont answer**

* * *

 

**minhyuk**

eunwoo, you're dead to me

anyways,

so we're in this household together

but then i have to go to sleep because i need to function like a normal human being in the morning

**bread guy**

sleep is never a good thing

im in suspense tell me more lord minhyuk

 

**dont answer**

Ignore Myungjun. Sleep is good.

**minhyuk**

noted.

When I woke up though i discovered that my younger sister was playing on my save file while i slept AND KILLED EVERYBODY BUT MYUNGJUN

**nanana catman**

@your sister: square up lets fight irl

 

** bread guy **

bIN DON'T YOU MEAN

 

**mouse**

don't say it

 

**bread guy**

"@your sister" cash me ousside how bow dah"

 

**mouse**

.. he did it

 

**beagle boy**

* * *

 

 **nanana catman** has removed  **beagle boy** from the chat

* * *

 


End file.
